


Sex Around The Bunker

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [356]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Horny Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I get a Fic where the fem!reader is alot younger than dean like 19 years old and they are both dating, but they both JUST started having sex and they end up having at least six rounds of hot sex all around the bunker. And while dean is really tired and trying to catch his breath the reader is STILL horny wanting to do more, but since dean is tired she decides to ride his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Around The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, go to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com if you wish to request a prompt.

It had started out in the kitchen. Sam and Cas were gone on a separate hunt, leaving you and Dean alone.

Dean walked into the kitchen in his boxers, and one thing led to another, with Dean fucking you over the kitchen table, with both of you coming once.

_

You had moved it into the main room, and you pulled Dean flush against your body, kissing and biting, and Dean had fucked you against the wall.

“Goddamn, Dean.” You growl. “Fuck, I’m horny.”

Dean laughed softly, forehead pressing against your shoulder.

“I can tell.” He murmurs, looking up, and kissing you again.

_

He pulls you into a chair, and you two fuck their, moaning loudly, while you scratch. claw, and bite at each other’s flesh.

“God. Fuck…” Dean growls, coming inside you again. He bites down on your shoulder and you moan, quivering before you come.

You look at the red scratches, and the bites that are all over Dean’s body, and you know that not all of them will be able to be hidden by clothing.

When you see your own skin, you know it’ll be the same as Dean’s.

_

The two of you move over to your room, and Dean pushes you down on your bed, getting you on your hands and knees, and he pounds into you from behind.

“Jesus Christ, Dean!” You cry out, gripping the bed sheets as you come. Dean grunts, and you know he’s come as well, panting, catching his breath.

_

It moves out to the hallway, and after Dean’s come again, you can tell he’s getting tired.

“Stamina ain’t what it once since I was your age.” Dean groans, pressing his body against yours. You’re pressing insistent kisses to Dean’s skin, and your mind is running quickly, trying to figure out what to do.

“I got an idea.” You grin, pulling Dean in his room.

You get him to lie flat against the bed, head on his pillow, and he looks up at you.

“Lie down…relax.” You grin, shifting over Dean’s cock, and sinking down easily after how much fucking you and Dean have done.

“Fuck.” Dean moans softly as you start to move, riding Dean’s cock. You watch his chest rise and fall, and you press your hands over his chest, using it as leverage, and feeling his heart underneath your palm.

You grin as you fuck yourself on Dean’s cock, watching Dean’s face, his mouth parted slightly in pleasure, eyelids fluttering close.

“Jesus fuck…” Dean murmurs.

His hands are on your thighs, rubbing and kneading lightly, and you moan.

“Feel good, baby?” Dean asks.

“Fuck yeah.” You reply. “Gonna come a few more times. Then I’m gonna fall asleep next to you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean groans.

You grin, planning to fuck yourself silly as you ride Dean.


End file.
